


Breaking All Barriers

by Stormymorning



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fancharacter-Heavy, Fanmade Version of Hyrule, M/M, More tags will be added as content is added, Multi, zelda au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormymorning/pseuds/Stormymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule is a peaceful and prosperous kingdom, blessed with vast plains, tall mountains, deep forests, and countless wonders of natural beauty. The previous queen of Hyrule has just passed away, leaving her throne to her oldest daughter, now crowned Queen Zelda. Though all firstborn daughters of the Hyrulian royal family possess great wisdom and foresight beyond their years, she is still young and inexperienced. While on a trip to Kakariko to meet with politicians and give a public speech, Zelda has a prophetic dream she believes symbolizes an assassination attempt, as well as the possibility to create good from the situation.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, while the Queen and her court deal with matters of internal politics and public relations, mysterious problems are popping up in small corners of the kingdom. The problems are inexplicable. Each one is just small enough to elude the attention of the government, while being just severe enough to threaten the way of life for many smaller settlements. As a result, young adventurers from across the land have popped up, each seeking notoriety and reward for taking on these unknowns.</p>
<p>Unknown to everyone, is the true weight of Zelda's prophetic dreams, for all of Hyrule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painting A Picture: Part 1

The rolling hills spread out into the distance, beneath the light morning fog. The sky is clear; it is a gradient of dark blue in the west to a pale cyan in the east. It is just barely bright enough to see more than a few meters away. The stars, still visible on one end of the atmospheric dome, are slowly fading away at the other end. The air is crisp and refreshing; the dew is dripping from the turning autumn leaves.

A woman is sitting on the ground, at the crest of a hill. She is wrapped up in a long, brown, hooded cloak that ties in the front with fastened buttons. She is looking out towards the eastern horizon, and her legs are neatly pressed together and folded to one side of her body, with her left hand propping her torso up. The path she sits on is dirt, but it is worn from frequent use and only overgrown at the very edges. The grass is wet, but the dirt is dry and dusty. An older woman steps toward the woman in the brown hood, from the west. The woman in the brown hood does not react to the footsteps, and her eyes are fixed on the horizon.

“Are you feeling okay?” The older woman asks the other. Her face is weathered and her hair is white.

“I am fine. I just need some time to think.” The woman in the brown hood says.

“Did you have a dream? A significant one, I mean.” The older woman asks.

The woman in the brown hood nods, but does not break her focus on the horizon.

“You should tell me everything, then.” The older woman says.

“I will soon. I need silence to reflect.” the woman in brown hood says.

“I’m sorry. Please continue. I will stand close by and watch your back.” the older woman says.

“Thank you. That would help ease my mind.” the woman in the brown hood says.

The older woman steps back, and scans the horizons from end to end. There is nobody else around that can be seen. There is tall grass not too far away, and boulders and occasional trees scatter the rolling plains. The older woman grips one of the daggers sheathed at her hip, and watches intently.

She is wearing loose blue cotton overalls, which hang off only one shoulder with one sleeve and drapes down towards her right hip, covering only her left breast. Beneath, she wears a loose white canvas shirt with long sleeves, and above she wears a hard leather cuirass. The armor is secured in place with leather straps and buckles, and red string is tied over the armor on her arms and legs as well. She wears worn fingerless leather gauntlets that reach far up her forewarms, and soft leather and canvas shoes that form to her feet. Both are also decorated with tied red string. Her hair is tied back into a simple bun.

The older woman can see no immediate threats or hiding places nearby, and lets her guard down. Her dagger remains sheathed.

“General, we need to get moving.” A man shouts over to the older woman. His face is poking out from behind the first wagon in the line. The older woman raises two fingers into the air and nods.

“I’m sorry, but we need to get moving soon. We’re on a tight schedule.” the older woman says.

“Five more minutes. I promise we will get there on time.” the woman in the brown hood says.

“I will let the others know” the older woman says, and she turns and walks away.

 

She approaches the man, watching from behind the wagon. His hair is straw blond and messy, and he looks young. He is wearing chain mail and a white and blue checkered tunic, with metal leggings and boots. The royal insignia is over his left breast, with three white stars and a hawk beneath it. He puts one forearm to his stomach and gives her a brief bow of respect.

“General.” the young man says.

“Captain.” the older woman replies, with a nod.

“Duchess Tilna has been awake and is anxious to get going. Duchess Skyla is just now getting ready, but she’s not likely to take a long time.” the captain says.

“Good. Are all the guards ready to go?” the general asks.

“Yes. Breakfast has already gone around, and we’ve fit in the stretches and exercise. We’re loaded up and ready to ride.” the captain says.

“Good work. Me and the queen will need to be seated alone in her carriage.” the general says.

“Without the duchesses?” he asks.

“Yes. We have some private things to discuss.” she says.

“I don’t know where we’re going to put them. Duchess Tilna is already seated there, waiting to leave.” he says.

“I can talk to them, we should seat them in your carriage.” she says.

“I’ll have to relocate Melek and Fray to the back of the line.” he says.

“That’s fine. This is only until we reach Kakariko.” she says.

“Got it.” he says. He bows briefly with his head and walks off down the line of wagons towards the carriages in the middle. She follows a little farther behind, until she comes up to the first carriage behind a line of wagons. She puts one foot on the step, and knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” a young woman’s voice asks from within.

“Impa. May I enter?” the general asks.

“Of course, come in.” the young woman says.

Within, two young women, both blonde haired, blue eyed, with fair skin and long ears, sit side by side. One is wearing a long, white dress, and lacy ribbons in her hair. The other, a pink and white dress. Both are wearing decorative gold shoulder plates, belts, and long emblems that hang from the front of their waists and display the royal insignia. Both of them are also wearing the same brown hooded cloak the queen is wearing.

“Oh, hello Skyla. I wasn’t aware you were in here too.” Impa says, looking at the young woman in the white dress.

“I just stepped in. Is everything okay?” Skyla asks.

“Yes, everything is fine. However I need to request that both of you sit with Captain Rivin in his carriage. Me and Zelda need some time before we reach Kakariko to talk in private.” Impa says.

“…With the first and second officers?” Tilna asks.

“No. They’re being moved to the back of the line.” Impa says.

“I guess that’s okay, then. I won’t say I’m happy about it, but It’s okay. This is just until we get to Kakariko, right?” Tilna asks.

“Yes. I’m sorry for this happening last minute. Zelda had a dream and I need to speak with her about it privately before we get there.” Impa says.

“We understand. Could you walk us over to his carriage?” Skyla asks.

“Of course.” Impa says. She steps down from the carriage, and holds out her hand to Tilna. She takes it, and uses Impa’s hand as a balance as she steps down from the carriage. She steps away, and Skyla steps down as well. Impa nods to both of them and walks them two carriages down, to Rivin’s carriage.

As they walk, Tilna’s eyes are set dead ahead, but Skyla looks around at the grass stretching into the distance as far as she can see, glimmering with morning dew. Once they are at the carriage, Impa steps up, and knocks on the door. She waits a few moments, and there is no answer. She opens the door to the empty carriage, and steps down. She holds her hand out to Tilna, and helps her in, and then Skyla as well, before shutting the door behind them.

Impa looks down the line of wagons, and notices Rivin walking back in her direction. She stops and waits for him to get to her.

“What did you tell the first and second officers?” Impa asks.

“I separated them and told them they were assigned to watch after the guards and to add extra security to the flank, just in case.” Rivin says.

“Good. Tilna and Skyla are already in your carriage. If you’re ready, I’ll go get the queen and we can be off.” Impa says.

“Got it, let me give the word to the cavalry that we’re setting off.” Rivin says. Impa nods in response, and the two turn and walk in opposite directions, with Impa cutting between Rivin’s carriage and the horses of the wagon behind it. She heads up the road, and finds the queen is no longer seated on the crest of the hill, ahead of the wagons.

“She headed back to her carriage already” an older man, with a wrinkled face and brown hair, says from the steering seat of the front carriage.

“Good to know. Thanks.” Impa says, and turns back. She jogs lightly back down to the first carriage, and knocks on the door.

“Come in, Impa.” the queen says from inside.  
Impa steps up to the carriage, holding onto the side with one hand. She looks toward the front, and shouts.

“We’re ready to go!” she says. “Start the line!”

She promptly opens the door, swings herself inside, takes a seat adjacent from the queen, and closes the door. She can hear the sound of hooves and horses not far off, and before long they’re moving.

“Now,” Impa says “Tell me everything you can. I need to know as much as possible.” The young queen nods.

“It’s hard to recall, but I remember the most jarring features.” she says.

“Start wherever you feel is best.” Impa says. The queen inhales deeply, and sighs. Her gaze doesn’t meet Impa’s.

“I was floating, above all of Hyrule, and I could see for miles and miles. In the east, at the base of Death Mountain, I saw a bright light. I found myself drawn to it, so I moved closer and closer, and…” the queen says, trailing off at the end and putting her hand to her mouth.

“And, Zelda?” Impa asks.

“Yes, sorry… I moved closer and closer, and I found joy, and happiness, and the smiling faces of my people. Then, from beneath the light and the cheering crowds, a dark knife sneaked from beneath the light, crept up, and…” Zelda says, trailing off again. Her face looks distressed.

“An assassination?” Impa interjects. Her body is tense and her hands curl into fists.

“I can’t be sure, I need more time to analyze my dream, but… that seems to be what it’s suggesting. Someone in Kakariko is going to make an attempt on my life.” Zelda says.

“Tell me more. What happened next?” Impa says.

“Oh, the dark sword,” she says, then pauses, and continutes “it tears through my stomach, and out my back, and swings back around again. But I am not dead. A figure from the crowd, the bright light illuminating Kakariko, catches the sword. They restrains it, and tears the darkness from it, and it turns from a shadowy dagger, to a shining rapier. They then kneel before me, and offer the rapier to me.” she says.

“Is that all?” Impa asks.

“Yes. I no longer felt any wound or pain, and I felt compelled to choose whether I would accept this rapier, or deny it. I woke up before I could choose.” she says. Impa leans forward, her elbows propped on her knees, and her face stern.

“What do you think the decision represents? To me, it sounds like its asking whether we should continue on, or turn back now.” Impa says.

“I thought that too, but I’m not sure.” Zelda says.

“This is a bad omen. I think it would be better if we turned back.” Impa says. Zelda shakes her head.

“No. This trip is important, and I fear something worse may come if we turn around and head back.” Zelda says.

“Another part of the dream?” Impa asks.

“No, just a strong gut feeling. It’s more dangerous to turn back now. Something extremely important is waiting for us in Kakariko as well. The figure of light.” Zelda says. Impa stares at the floor of the carriage and remains tense, despite the jostling of the carriage in movement.

“I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all. It feels like we’re walking right into a trap.” Impa says.

“I won’t lie, I don’t either. I’m scared. I know I need to go anyway, even so.” Zelda says. Impa takes a long pause, sighs, looks her in the eyes, and nods.

“If that is your decision, then I will stick by you with it and guard your life and well being to the grave. I swear on my life, nobody will have you so long as I still draw breath.” Impa says. Zelda looks her in the eyes, and smiles.

“Thank you, Impa. I know you mean it.” she says.


	2. Sunlit Traveler: Part 1

A tall figure stands against the sky, atop a high cliff. Those in the distance can see her, but cannot make out her race, gender, or equipment. Just a vague silhouette.

She sits down, cross legged, and peers over the cliff, down at the fort below. The wind is blowing hard, and she draws her cloak closed, and tucks her head fin into her hood before pulling it up.

“Tine? Is that you?” a voice calls out from behind. Tine turns her head. There is a goron woman approaching, one arm over her face to shield her eyes from the harsh wind.

“Tadlan? I didn’t expect to see you this far down the mountain.” Tine says, holding her hood onto her head.

“I knew it was you. Are you planning on heading down towards that fort?” Tadlan asks.

“I am. The Great Fairy told us there are evil creatures here, attacking people and causing trouble. I’m here to take them out.” Tine says.

“Is that all the information you were given?” Tadlan says.

“Just about. I’m not heading down just yet. I want to watch and survey from up here. I’m hoping the weather might improve.” Tine says.

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Tadlan says “This wind storm has been going on for weeks now, since those bokoblins moved in. We think they’re the ones causing it.”

Tine turns her head back to the fort. Below, behind tall log walls, tiny bokoblins skitter around, climbing up and around guard towers, and looking up in her direction. The fort is built into the edge of a small cliff, where a passage way leads into the side of it.

“What’s in that cave down there, inside the fort?” Tine asks.

“You see the pond out that way?” Tadlan asks. Tine looks past the fort, to the pond in the distance, where a large stream running parallel to the road feeds into the pond, and flows out again, following the road once more.

“I do. Vuur Pond, right? Named after the mountain?” Tine says.

“That’s right. We used to call that cavern Melvuur Cave. Thirty years ago, we would go in there often, because the rocks near the end are rich and soft. The cave runs deep though, right below the pond. While gatherers were in there, the roof of one of the caverns collapsed, and the whole place flooded.” Tadlan says.

“I see. So it’s unstable in there then?” Tine asks.

“Extremely so. Now, we call it Meldud Cave. Nobody in our tribe is permitted to enter. We hear the caverns shifting and collapsing when we pass, and past a certain point, its nothing but water.” Tadlan says.

“So it would be useful to have someone who can breathe underwater to send in there, is what you’re saying.” Tine says. She stands up, and turns to face Taldan. The wind whips at her face, and pulls her hood down off her head. She squints her eyes.

“Don’t be a fool, Tine. Drowning is only half the danger. The rocks inside can fall and collapse at any moment. Assuming they don’t just crush you, you could be trapped in there, and none of us have the means to go save you.” Tadlan says, shouting over the howling of the wind.

“I have magic for that, Tadlan. This is my job. Going into dangerous places is what I do.” Tine says, speaking up over the increasing wind. A gust hits her, and she stumbles back a bit, the edge of her heel touching the edge of the cliff.

“Come, follow me up the trail before the wind throws you right off that cliff to your death. If you really expect to take this task on, you need supplies, and you need a plan. We can help you find both.” Tadlan says.

Tine steps forward, away from the edge of the cliff, and looks back. She looks to Tadlan again, and another gust of wind whips her face, leaving it stinging. She squints, and fails to pull her hood back up. “You’ve convinced me. Lead the way, and I will follow.” she says.

Tadlan nods, and begins walking back up south, towards the dirt path that leads the way up Vuur Mountain. Tine follows her lead, while rummaging through her pockets. She finally stops in her left breast pocket, and pulls out a tiny round whistle. She blows into the reed, and a loud whistle rings out, louder than even the howling wind, and it echoes through the valleys far off in the distance.

In no time at all, a large, fluffy, white dog comes running up the side of the slope towards Tine. As she quickly gets closer, it becomes apparent just how large she is, as she is a good few hands taller at the head than the average human, and wearing a large saddle. Trailing behind her, are three smaller dogs, all about the size of a normal dog, all wearing leather collars. She takes no more than ten seconds to get up to Tine, at which point she slows to a halt, and comes to sit just in front of her. Up close, a golden glint can be seen on her fur, showing golden runic markings all over her body. A few seconds later, the smaller three catch up, and begin climbing all over the large dog.

“Good girl, Yuzu.” Tine says, as she reaches up behind her ear and gives her a good scratching. Yuzu leans into it, and yips at Tine.

“Puppies?” Tadlan shouts over the wind, turning to look at her again.

“Yep. A few months more than a year ago, when we visited the forest sanctuary where she’s from, she reunited with an old mate. A few months later, four pups were born. Unfortunately, the runt of the litter had breathing problems and didn’t make it.” Tine says. She removes her hand from Yuzu’s head, and moves her flat hand upward, motioning her to stand. Yuzu stands up again, and the puppies fall off her gently.

“How many months old is the litter then?” Tadlan asks. Tine grabs onto the side of the saddle, hooks her foot on the foot hold, and pulls herself up and onto Yuzu’s back.

“Just a bit over twelve months. They’re big enough that I can start bringing them out into the field, and training them properly, but they’ve still got a few years of growing to go.” Tine says. She gently tugs on the reigns, and Yuzu begins walking beside Tadlan at a relaxed pace. Tine has a watchful eye, making sure Yuzu doesn’t outpace her. The puppies are trying to run laps around Tadlan’s legs, but the wind keeps stopping them, if not knocking them over all together.

“If this wind gets any worse, we’ll need to carry the pups up the mountain, so they don’t go tumbling off the edge of a cliff.” Tadlan says.

“If need be, I can hold one up here, and put two in the saddle bags. That shouldn’t be necessary though.” Tine says. She then whistles with her mouth, high and then low, and the dogs immediately straighten out, and begin walking in pace behind their mother.

“Well then, I’m impressed. You’ve already trained these pups well.” Tadlan says.

“It’s what I do. The order will be pleased with these pups once I present them full grown.” Tine says. The wind changes direction, and whips her in the face once again. The gusts are so strong blowing past her, that she has trouble pulling air into her lungs.

“This storm is strong, and now isn’t the time for idle chatter. Lets get up to the embassy, and then we can sit down and talk.” Tadlan says, shielding her face once again.

“Right.” Tine says, with a nod. She reaches into her side pocket, and pulls out a large black bandanna, which she ties over the lower half of her face, being sure to pull the knot tight to keep it from flying away. Her hood is fluttering wildly in the wind, and her head fin sways upward with the flow as well. “I’ll be much better off without any more wind burns on my face.”


	3. Painting A Picture: Part 2

The path is rough for the first hour and a half, but it begins to get smoother the closer they get to Kakariko. Zelda is sitting in silence, wrapped up entirely in her cloak. Impa is half reclined, with her back against the corner of the carriage and one foot up on the seat. Impa has two fingers on the side of her jaw, and her thumb under her chin. Her forehead is creased and her eyebrows furrowed, as she stares out the window adjacent to her.

“I’m thinking, we should have myself, the captain, and first and second officer around at all times, each of us staying around you to make a protective barrier with our bodies. That alone should be a deterrent for any amateurs.” Impa says.

“Aren’t the first and second officers assigned to protect my sisters?” Zelda says.

“We can assign other guards to them. Somehow, I don’t think they’ll mind. Tilna didn’t seem too excited about the idea of possibly riding with them.” Impa says. She takes her hand from her face and puts it down.

“Very well, but make sure to double up on their security as well. Something bad could just as easily happen to either of them.” Zelda says.

“Of course. I will speak with the Kakariko Guard as soon as we arrive and request additional security.” Impa says.

“I worry also that the additional security will impact my public image and relations. The people like a queen who is warm and open to them. Being closed off and hesitant to go near anybody will start rumors and give people a bad impression.” Zelda says.

“Your safety is more important. Better to have rumors and your life.” Impa says. She sits up again and takes her foot off the seat and back on the floor.

“That... is true. You’re right.” Zelda says. A small lock of blonde hair is loose from her hair bindings, and hanging in her face. She brushes it behind one ear with a silk-gloved hand. There is a short pause between the two of them.

“So, what is my itinerary?” Zelda asks.

“When we approach the city gates, we will stop the line and bring the captain, First Officer Melek, and Second Officer Fray into this carriage. I’ll have you at my side while I do so, as to not leave you alone. We’ll then assign guards from the flank to the captain’s carriage, where your sisters are. From there, we will move on again, into Kakariko, and head directly to the guards barracks. From there, we will greet the Kakariko guard captain and her first and second officers, and request additional security for your sisters. Once that is done with, we will brief her on what we will be doing, where we will be going, and where we will be sleeping, so that she can assign extra security to those areas and coordinate emergency plans with us.” Impa says. Zelda’s eyes begin to wander to the window, at the tall grass moving by.

“From there, we will move to Castle Kari, and meet with Lady Rolin and Senator Pon there. While we are sitting down for lunch with them, their families, and their officials, arrangements will be made for your public appearance. After lunch, we will all head down to City Center, where sentries will be watching overhead. The senator is set to speak first, and introduce you, before you exit your carriage and take center stage at the podium.” Impa says. Zelda’s eyes remain fixed on the window to her left.

“Queen?” Impa says.

“Hm, yes?” Zelda says, shaking her head a bit and tearing her eyes from the window.

“You seem distracted. Is everything okay?” Impa asks.

“Oh, yes, everything is fine. I’ve just got a lot on my mind is all.” Zelda says.

“Do you have your full speech prepared already?” Impa asks.

“Oh yes. I’ve memorized it all for the most part. My full speech and notes are written down in my luggage.” Zelda says.

“Okay. Which chest? We’re not going to be stopped with our luggage until the evening.” Impa asks.

“Oh, the second one. It should be right on top. While we’re getting the first and second officers, I can go grab it myself.” Zelda says.

“Got it. Should I keep on with the itinerary?” Impa asks.

“Yes, please do go on!” Zelda says, leaning forwards a bit in her seat, both hands gripping the edge of the seat.

Impa smirks. “You fake interest and warmth too well, nobody should be put off by the security” she says.

“And how can you be sure I don’t have a genuine interest in what we’re doing today and how soon it will be over?” Zelda asks, one eyebrow raised, folding her arms and leaning back in her seat. Impa lets out a chuckle.

“Fair enough. Everything before your public appearance can’t be rushed I’m afraid, but once that’s over, your schedule should be much more lax. I’m sure Tilna can keep up with any shifts and postponements that might happen” Impa says.

Zelda sits up. “She always does, goddesses bless that woman. I couldn’t have picked a better woman to be my schedule coordinator” Zelda says.

“And an advisor” Impa adds.

“She’s a busy woman, but she handles it seamlessly and effortlessly. She was made to be a duchess, no doubt.”

* * *

 

“Skyla, I have no idea how I’m going to find time for Zelda’s private meeting with Lady Rolin in the evening.” Tilna says, head in her hands, hunched over a large planner splayed out in her lap.

“I wasn’t aware Zelda was having a private meeting with Lady Rolin. Isn’t lunch enough?” Skyla asks, leaning over to look at the planner.

“Lady Rolin always requests a private audience with the Queen before she leaves town. It hasn’t been officially added to the schedule yet, but its formally expected she will request the audience over lunch.” Tilna says.

“Has she ever actually done this with Zelda, or just mother?” Skyla asks.

“Just mother. All the more reason she will be eager to have this one.” Tilna says, rubbing her eyes with both palms.

“All the more reason she might not be interested.” Skyla says. She pulls her legs up onto the booth seat, tucking them under herself and positioning her left arm behind Tilna to support her upper body.

“And how exactly does that make any sense?” Tilna says in an exasperated tone, looking up and over at Skyla with a glare.

“Mother always had plenty of time to discuss business with the Lady, in the presence of her officials, and she often did. It seems to me like the meetings were more personal in nature.” Skyla says.

“You think mother had these meetings for personal reasons?” Tilna says.

“Why not? They both grew up in Castle Town, at the same time. I was always under the impression they had private meetings to catch up.” Skyla says. Tilna looks to her left, out the window, and says nothing.

Meanwhile, the captain is lax, and distracted. He sits across from the duchesses, staring our the window to his left. Both of his arms are spread out across the back support of the carriage’s booth, and he is slouching, just barely hearing anything that is happening. His body language in open and calm, but it does nothing to ease the tension of the carriage. He might as well be a fly on the wall.

“Look, I know Zelda’s image is important, and we need to make sure she’s on the good side of all her subjects, but if it’s not possible, it’s not possible. If Lady Rolin wants a private meeting, I will take Zelda’s place and see her.” Skyla says.

“You think that will satisfy Rolin?” Tilna asks, with a defeated tone.

“I think it will have to satisfy her.” Skyla says, putting her feet back on the floor and sitting up again. Tilna sits back, closes her eyes, and lets out a long sigh. Skyla reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Everything will work out just fine. I promise.”


	4. Sunlit Traveler: Part 2

“So, now that we can hear each other clearly, I think it’s time we caught up first. How have your journeys treated you, friend?” Tadlan asks. She pulls aside the old cotton curtain, motioning Tine to enter.

“Thank you.” she says as she passes through the doorway, into a small room with not much but a thick, rectangular slab of rock on the floor, rounded at the edges and surrounded by cloth seat mats. “My travels have had their ups and downs, but I’ve come out alive, with all my limbs intact. Can’t ask the goddesses for much more.”

“I’m glad to hear it” Tadlan says. She follows Tine in, and drops the curtain closed behind her.

“How have things been for you here? Has the tribe been doing well?” Tine asks. She takes a seat cross-legged at one of the cloth mats around the stone table. She can smell the lingering smell of charcoal and stone dust. She takes a moment to glance around at the stone walls, carved into the cliff. There are tattered cotton banners hanging up, but not much else. Tadlan takes a seat across from her. 

“Over the last few years, things have done amazingly well. I don’t think our economy has ever done better, I dare say.” Tadlan says, grinning.

“I’m glad to hear it. Tell me, what brought this about?” Tine asks. She leans forward, and rests her forearms on the table.

“Not long after we parted ways, we were visited by a group of traveling hylians, with two ambassadors from the Death Mountain Tribe. They came with a great many beams in tow, made of hard lumber, and reinforced with bronze. The hylian woodworkers had worked together with the goron blacksmiths up there to create them. They are exceptionally well built for supporting mine shafts.” Tadlan says. A goron man peeks his head in, past the curtain, and looks at Tadlan.

He asks something in Gorosh. Tine cannot understand him.

Tadlan looks up at him and responds in Gorosh. Tine can pick out the word “Zora”, along with her name.

He responds in short.

Tadlan replies. He nods, and leaves.

“Is everything okay?” Tine asks, after the goron man has left.

“Just fine. He was wondering if you are a trader. I told him you’re here to help us with the storm, and asked him to bring us some water.” Tadlan says.

“Oh, thank you” Tine says, slightly exasperated “All the wind and no rain has dried me right out. I’m parched”.

“Think nothing of it” Tadlan says.

“So, go on. You got the new beams, yes?” Tine asks.

“Ah, yes. The new beams let us go deeper into the mountainside, letting us reach richer veins of ore. With the money made from that, and the previous trade, we’ve managed to set up a safe, and permanent trade route between here and Death Mountain, along with every village and settlement along the way.” Tadlan says, smiling. Not a moment later, the same goron man enters the room with one small cup, and one very large mug, both filled with water. He sets them down on the table between Tine and Tadlan, and leaves quickly.

“Thank you” Tine says, as he’s already on his way out. He doesn’t seem to notice and keeps going.

“Don’t mind him, He doesn’t speak any hylian at all. He mainly works keeping the embassy clean. A good man, kind and hard working.” Tadlan says. Tine nods.

“So you see” Tadlan continues “This windstorm has been a huge problem. It seems to be centered around the mountain, and it extends as far out as Waterlook Village. It’s caused tons of damage to our homes, and even more to the Hylian homes down in the village. The roads aren’t safe anymore with these winds, and the trading caravans wont come this way anymore.”

“I see. So if the trading caravans stop showing up, supplies will start to dwindle, and the economy could crash” Tine says.

“Exactly. We need to do something so that doesn’t happen” Tadlan says. She takes a sip of water.

“Give me just a moment” Tine says. She begins unbuckling and removing her gear, starting with her leather gauntlets, moving on to pulling off her leather boots, then her hooded cloak, and finally she removes her leather cuirass and leg guards, leaving only her tunic and pants. She rests her armor and backpack together to her side, neatly in a pile. She stretches her arm out high above her head, until her shoulders and elbows crack, at which point she relaxes, and smiles.

She goes rummaging into her bag, and pulls out a clean white rag, that she dips into her large mug of water. She starts rubbing it over her face first, then moves onto her head fin, and then her hands and arms.

“Feel better?” Tadlan asks.

“Much better. Thank you” Tine says. She squeezes a few last drops over her head, and puts the cloth down on the table next to her mug, which she then picks up with both hands and starts drinking from.

“So if I’m going to let you go down there on anything other than a suicide mission, we’re going to need to think of a plan, and you’re going to need to head down there properly prepared.” Tadlan says. Tine puts down her mug, and wipes her mouth on her forearm.

“Well, for start, I should probably leave my dogs up here in the stables. The fortress should be no problem for them, but the cave is too dangerous even for Yuzu. She’ll drown” Tine says.

“You’re right. We can make space for your dogs and keep them sheltered and fed while you’re gone. That shouldn’t be a problem at all. What I worry about, is the collapsing rocks, and you getting trapped down there” Tadlan says.

“Shouldn’t be a problem if I go down before noon. I have solar magic from the Great Fairy now. Great flashes of light and fire that’ll blow through anything just as well as a bomb could” Tine says. She hooks her thumb on a chain around her neck, and pulls an amulet in the shape of a shining sun from under her tunic. It’s made of pure gold, and had a golden topaz set in the center.

“Impressive. Tell me though, how well does your magic work underwater?” Tadlan asks, leaning back and crossing her arms.

“Well, I mean I see no reason it shouldn’t work. I’ve never really needed to use it underwater before though...” Tine says. She rubs the back of her neck with her right hand, and props herself up against the table with the other. She looks to the left.

“I see. You said it’s a blast of fire. Tell me, how well do things usually burn underwater?” Tadlan says, one eyebrow raised.

“Alright, alright, I see your point. I might not be able to rely on magic down there.” Tine says, looking down at the table and sighing. “What else can I rely on though? A bomb wont work either”.

“Not a normal bomb, no. You couldn’t light the fuse. A normal bomb isn’t what I’m thinking of” Tadlan says.

“What do you have in mind then?” Tine says. Both her forearms are resting on the table now. She looks up and meets Tadlan’s eyes. Tadlan uncrosses her arms, and puts both palms flat on the table.

“One of the hylian traders who came through here a few months ago, he told me about a man in Ruto who sells bombs out of a small shop. Apparently he’s close to perfecting an underwater bomb. I’m not sure how it works, but it’s supposed to work without any fire” Tadlan says.

“Hm, so if that was a few months ago, he must be close to perfecting the design by now, if not already done...” Tine says, one hand flat, palm down on the table, and the other on her chin in thought.

“My thoughts exactly. The man’s name is Ven. He runs a small place called The Short Fuse. You should go speak to him” Tadlan says.

“Ruto’s not too far from here. Should only take six hours of travel to get up there. It can’t hurt to look into it” Tine says.

“I agree, but you should keep in mind, the wind will slow you down. I would take a full day to make the journey up to the bay” Tadlan says.

“Good point. I should head out tomorrow then” Tine says, taking her hand off her chin and pointing at Tadlan.

“You’re more than welcome to say here in the embassy overnight. There are no traders here now, so we have plenty of empty beds. The hot spring up the trail is open to you as well, if you want to brave the winds” Tadlan says.

“That sounds wonderful actually. Thank you so much for your help, and your hospitality” Tine says, leaning over the table with one hand on the table to balance herself, and the other extended out for a handshake.

“No, no, thank you! We need your help to stop this storm. I’m glad you showed up here when you did” Tadlan says, grabbing Tine’s hand and giving it a rough, hardy shake. She lets go briefly after, and stands up. Tine follows suit, and begins tying and buckling her armor onto her bag while standing over it.

“Once you have all your things together, come with me. I’ll lead you over to Galanio. He handles the shop, and all the foods and supplies for the travelers who aren’t gorons. You look like you could use some dinner.” Tadlan says. Tine swings her bag up onto her shoulders, and smiles at Tadlan.

“You’re damn right about that”.


	5. Wooden Sword: Part 1

The sun is just barely peaking over the horizon. He’s sitting in the wet grass, just outside the ranch gates. He’s wearing a sleeveless, off-white shirt, with a V neck that dips down and shows a bit of his chest. His pants are tan, baggy, and tucked into his work boots. He’s leaning back, both hands palms down in the grass behind him to prop himself up. He watches the few clouds near the horizon drift along gently, and smiles.  
  
“Fairy boy! You ready to go? We’re almost entirely packed.” a feminine voice calls out from a little ways up the path towards the ranch.  
  
He jumps to his feet, and starts fumbling with his things that he’d set on the dry dirt of the dusty road. “I’ll be there in a minute!” he shouts back.  
  
He pulls an old, forest green tunic over his head, and adjusts his belt around his waist. He then grabs the empty leather sheath, and the leather strap its attached to, and fastens that to his back, before he starts jogging back up the trail towards the ranch.  
  
Up the path a ways, a young woman with long orange hair and freckles is hauling the last of several large metal containers of milk into a horse-drawn wagon. A single steed is strapped up to the front of it, and a few bags of luggage are crammed into the back of the cart, leaving just enough space for one person to sit down.  
  
“Everything’s all ready for delivery. We’ll be staying in town a few nights, given the occasion. Oh, it’s going to be wonderful, Link!” she says, spinning around to look at him, and grinning.  
  
“Do you think there’s going to be a lot to do, with Princess Zelda in town? Like a festival?” Link asks.  
  
“She’s Queen Zelda now, and I have no doubt. Kakariko is going to be filled to the brim with tourists. Food stands and game shops wont miss that opportunity. Have you saved any money?” she asks.  
  
“Uh, about twenty rupees, I think.” he says, pulling out his wallet. He fumbles around, counting the small gems. “Nineteen rupees. Close enough.”  
  
The woman rolls her eyes. “You should save more of your money, you know. What do you even manage to spend it all on out here?” she asks.  
  
“Card games with your dad and Ingo.” he admits.  
  
She rolls her eyes “Of course. Well, I’ve saved up 80 rupees of spending money, in case a special occasion came up. Maybe if you can beat me at the archery range, I’ll let you borrow some.” she says. A tiny gust of wind blows by, making her purple skirt dance around her boot.  
  
Link smiles. “You’re on. I’ve been practicing.” he says.  
  
“Malon!” a deep, gravely voice calls from up the path.  
  
“Yes, Dad?” she calls back, with one hand cupped around the side of her mouth to project her voice.  
  
“Did you load up all the milk already?” he asks.  
  
“Yes, Dad. We’re just about to leave now.” she says.  
  
“Alright, goodbye darling!” he says. After a short pause, he quips “Say hello to the queen for me!”  
  
Malon rolls her eyes. “Goodbye, Father.” she replies, and turns back around. “So fairy boy, are you ready to go?”  
  
“Ready.” he says. He pulls himself up into the wagon, squeezes past the milk containers, and takes a seat between a large metal jug, and a suitcase.  
  
Malon swings around to the front of the wagon, and pulls herself up into the driver’s seat, as swift and fluidly as second nature. She gently takes hold of the reigns, and looks back over her shoulder.  
  
“All situated back here?” she asks.  
  
“Yep. Just try to avoid the bumps.” he says.  
  
She smiles, and gives him a thumbs up, before she gently flicks the reigns, and the stallion begins his trot down the path, away from the ranch. As they take off, Link begins to hear the sound of gentle singing coming from the driver’s seat, He leans back, hands behind his head, and closes his eyes to enjoy the familiar melody.

* * *

  
  
When he wakes again, the singing has become a gentle whistling, and he can hear the sound of rushing water nearby. The wagon is jostling upward for a moment, startling him awake, before returning back to its relatively smooth ride. He blinks a few times, and rubs his eyes, while moaning with a scratchy throat.  
  
“Sorry, nothing I could do about that. There’s a bit of a step up where the road connects with this bridge over Zora’s river.” Malon says from up front. Link stretches his arms upward, and yawns loudly.  
  
“What time is it?” he asks, still halfway through a yawn.  
  
“About an hour before high noon. We should be arriving in Kakariko in a few minutes.” she says.  
  
Link smiles, and blinks a few more times to adjust his eyes. He notices that crammed into the back of the wagon, among other things, is his wooden sword.  
  
“Oh, thanks for packing my sword. I would have forgotten it.” Link says.  
  
“I know. I put your ocarina in with your clothes too.” Malon says. “Maybe once we’ve made our delivery and arrived at the inn, you could play me a few songs before the Queen’s speech starts?”  
  
“Sure.” he says.  
  
Up ahead, Malon can see the towering mass of Death Mountain, with clouds moving around its peak. The gates of Kakariko are within sight now, up in the distance. She can see another group of wagons pulling in up ahead, coming from the north road.  
  
“Do you think the gorons will come down from their city to see the queen?” Malon asks.  
  
“I’m sure a few will come down at least, to sell spring water.” Link says.  
  
“True, but I wonder if there might even be crowds of them. Do the gorons get excited about the royal family?” Malon asks.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a crowd of gorons though.” Link says.  
  
“Me either.” Malon admits.  
  
“Maybe once the Queen has left, we should try visiting the goron city, up the mountain.” Link says.  
  
“Are hylians even allowed up there? I’ve never heard of anybody going up there.” Malon says.  
  
“Well, their metals and spring waters get down here, and you see gorons traveling the roads with traders. Someone must go up there.” Link says.  
  
“That’s true. Maybe people don’t go up there because they’re really mean to hylians who don’t have money.” Malon says.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Link says.  
  
“My dad told me he met a goron who wasn’t a salesmen once, in Kakariko. He told him if he were up on the mountain instead of down in the town, he’s throw him right off the side of a cliff!” Malon exclaimed.  
  
“I’ve never heard a goron say anything like that. Most of them come on a little too strong, but they seem friendly.” Link says.  
  
“That’s because they’re all the salesmen. A salesman is a salesman, his job is to make you feel good.” Malon says.  
  
“If he wasn’t a salesman, what was he?” Link asks.  
  
“He was a carpenter. My dad was delivering milk to their work site.” Malon says.  
  
“Are you sure he wasn’t mean to your dad because he fell asleep on the job again?” Link asks.  
  
“That’s possible...” Malon says, trailing off.  
  
She slows the wagon down as they approach the gate to Kakariko. Two guards are standing on either side of the open gate, holding spears. They’re both wearing metal visors that obscure their faces, but one clearly recognizes Malon, as he immediately raises his hand and gestures her to keep going on through the gate.  
  
“Ok, first stop, we deliver this milk to Castle Kari. Then, we check in.” Malon says. “Say, Link, do you think the Queen is already in the castle now?”  
  
“She’s speaking this afternoon, right? She’s probably here by now.” Link says.  
  
“Maybe we’ll be lucky enough to pass her by while we’re in the castle! Oh, I bet she looks even more beautiful with her mother’s crown... ah...” Malon says, pressing one hand to her cheek and smiling. “Link, would you ever want to meet the Queen?”  
  
“I’m not sure. Do you think she’s spoiled and stuck up, like the rich people we met in Castle Town?” Link asks.  
  
“I don’t think so. They say the firstborn daughters of the royal family are all blessed with amazing wisdom, beyond their age.” Malon says, in a dreamy tone.  
  
“She’s probably too smart to want to talk to people like us, then.” Link says, and chuckles.  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Malon says.  
  
The ride through the city is like crawling with all the traffic. Hundreds of people are out in the streets, bustling around like they’re in Castle Town. Both Link and Malon are silent, as she focuses on the road, and Link looks up the back of the wagon at all the different people moving by. Most are hylian or human, but there’s also sheikah people that he spots in the crowd, as well as the occasional goron, and zora.  
  
Malon eventually makes it to the outer gates of the castle, toward the south. Once they’re allowed to pass through, all the traffic is gone, and they make it up and around to the back of the castle in no time at all. As she pulls up, two guards open the large wooden doors, into the outer stores room, scattered with wooden boxes of all sizes.  
  
“Eight jugs of Lon Lon milk?” the guard asks, looking down has his list.  
  
“Yes sir. We’ll drop it off, take our old jugs back, and be on our way.” Malon says.  
  
“Sounds good.” he says.  
  
Malon swings down out of the driver’s seat, while Link squeezes out of the wagon from behind the milk jugs. Once Link steps jumps out, Malon grabs a jug to haul into the stores room, and Link grabs another and follows suit. Once the jug is inside, Malon grabs one of the old, empty metal jugs from their last delivery to Kakariko on the way back out to the wagon, and puts it down next to the opening in the back. Link followers her lead, and they make short work of hauling all the jugs in.  
  
With the last jug delivered, Link comes back to the wagon with the last empty jug, puts it down, and climbs up into the wagon. Malon starts tossing the jugs up to him, and he catches each one, and places it in the wagon. Once everything is loaded again, he takes his seat, and waits for Malon.  
  
“Thank you, and here is your due payment” the guard says to Malon as she swings back around the side of her wagon towards the driver’s seat. She puts her hands out, and he hands her a bag of rupees. She opens it, counts them, and smiles before pulling the bag closed again.  
  
“Thank you very much. Have a great day!” she says with a smile, one hand on the side of her wagon, before she once again pulls herself up into the driver’s seat, and immediately flicks the reigns and turns the wagon around. Though she looks around and takes it slow, there are only guards in sight around the outside of the castle. No sign of the queen.  
  
“Oh well, it was a long shot anyway. We’ll get to see her speak in an hour or so.” Malon says, with a disappointed tone, talking mostly to herself.  
  
“...Well, for what its worth, I think if the Queen were to meet you, she would think you’re lovely.” Link says, after a long silence. They begin to exit the outer castle gates, back onto the public streets.  
  
“Do you really think so?” she asks.  
  
“Yeah, I do. She does have wisdom beyond her years.” Link says, crossing his arms. Malon chuckles.  
  
“You’re such a softy when you want to be, fairy boy.” Malon says. There’s another long silence, as Link stares out the back of the wagon, and Malon focuses on the road. As they begin to approach the stables outside the inn, Malon glances back at Link for a moment.  
  
“Link?” she asks.  
  
“Yeah?” he replies.  
  
“Thanks.”


	6. Sunlit Traveler: Part 3

Its an hour and a half past noon when Tine, Yuzu, and the pups come riding up the crest of a hill along the dirt road, and see the open gates of a great port city in the immediate distance. There is a breeze coming in off the ocean, but the sky is clear, and the sun is beating down. The air carries the scent of the sea, and creates gentle waves in the tall grass, stretching out into the distance in all directions. From beneath the edges of her armor, under the cloth of her tunic, there is the edge of a faint golden glow below her collar bone, that pulses slowly.

She presses Yuzu gently with the backs of her heels on each side, and she slows to a stop at the top of the hill. The pups catch up not a second later, and start pawing around their mother’s legs, rolling around in the dirt, and whining for food and attention. Yuzu doesn’t give in to the temptation to engage with her puppies, instead remaining upright, as she has been trained. Tine gives her a reassuring scratch behind the ear to let her know she’s doing well.

She whistles to the pups, who stop playing and line up behind their mother, single file. Tine reaches into the leather pouch mended to the right thigh of her armored skirt, and turns to the pups, small bits of jerky in hand. She whistles, high and then low, and Yuzu sits, as do the front two pups. The furthest one in the back becomes distracted, and starts watching the tall grass intently for movement. Tine dismounts, then whistles again, this time low and then high. All the dogs stand, and she tosses each pup a treat, except the one in the back, who quickly notices he’s been left out and begins whining. She whistles one last time, and all the dogs begin standing in a perfect line, at attention. She throws each a small piece of jerky, and hands a handful to Yuzu, who licks them all up in one go. Tine wipes her hand on her pant leg.

She takes Yuzu’s reign, and begins leading the line down towards the gate on foot. The guards begin staring at her as soon as they notice her approaching. More specifically, they start staring at her dogs. As she approaches the outer gate, her gaze set forward, the guard to her right puts out his hand to stop her. He’s a thin and tall man, wearing standard issue hylian guard’s uniform, and holding a spear about the same height he is.

“Hold there. Is that thing wild?” He barks.

“Hardly. She might be bigger than most dogs, but she’s no wolf either. Just a steed.” Tine says. Yuzu and her pups are all standing at attention, single file, waiting on Tine to lead the way forward.

“A steed? You ride a giant dog?” He asks, with a tone of disbelief.

“Well, the reigns aren’t for show.” Tine says.

“Hey, enough sass. How do we know this beast wont snap at the first scent of meat and destroy half the market?” the guard to her left speaks up. He’s considerably shorter and stockier, and has to look up at Tine. Tine sighs, and goes to the large saddle bag on Yuzu’s side, and pulls out a thick cut of salted meat, dressed with butcher paper. She unwraps the top of it, and puts it just up to Yuzu’s nose. Yuzu takes notice, and starts drooling, but doesn’t make a move for the meat. Tine whistles, high and then low, and she and her pups all sit in unison.

“Nibble.” Tine says. Yuzu leans in, and from Tine’s hands, tears off a small chunk of the raw steak, leaving the rest be. Tine wraps the rest of the meat up in the butcher paper, and walks back around again to stuff it back into the saddle bag. She reaches behind Yuzu’s ear, and gives her a reassuring scratch.

“Training these dogs is what I do. It does not matter what the food is, or how hungry they are, or if they could just rip it from my hands. If I don’t say eat, they don’t eat. If I say nibble, they nibble.” Tine says, leaning against Yuzu, and locking eyes with the taller of the two guards.

“That’s impressive. Do you sell these animals, by any chance?” the taller guard asks, one hand to his mouth.

“We do, but I work for an employer. They handle the buying, selling, and distributing. I just raise the dogs.” Tine says.

“And who is your--” the shorter guard begins.

“I’m sorry, you two” Tine says, cutting him off “But I have very time sensitive plans. May I enter?”

“What’s a dog breeder got business in Ruto for?” the shorter guard asks.

“It’s personal business, I’m here to meet with a friend and buy supplies for the road. Are all travelers screened so thoroughly?” Tine asks. There’s a short silence.

“No, we apologize.” the taller guard says.

“But Ge--” the shorter guard starts, but is once again, cut off.

“We have determined that your animals are well trained and under control. We have no cause to detain you. Please, be on your way.” the taller guard says.

Tine smiles and nods at him, and whistles for the dogs to stand up and follow her lead into the city. As they walk past, the shorter guard shoots the taller one a dirty look, and the taller guard snaps back at him.

“Look, I already got in trouble last week because you were suspicious of those cloth traders and detained them for no reasons. You keep this up, and we’ll both be fired.” he says.

“We’ll both be fired if one of those dogs rips out someone’s throat on our watch.” he mumbles back under his breath.

Not long after, the sound of their voices fades into the distance, as Tine walks into the outer edges of the city, spaced out wide and dotted with stables, inns, and supply shops, in between the residential buildings. The ambient hum of hundreds of voices droning together into one collective sound is in the distance, towards the busier part of the city up ahead. Tine is walking slowly, surveying the stables and inns. She approaches one on her right, with large stables and a high fenced yard around the building. An older man in overalls is walking from the stable out into the yard, pitchfork in hand.

“Excuse me! Sir?” Tine calls out to him, he turns, and does an immediate double take of what he sees. He leans the pitchfork up against a fence, and walks over to Tine.

“You wouldn’t happen to be a dog person, would you? I need a place to house my steed and her pups while I’m in town.” she asks.

“Depends. Is it tame?” he asks, looking Yuzu up and down.

“As tame as they come. I can show you all her commands. The pups are still in training, but they’ll straighten out with some positive re-enforcement.” Tine says. The man looks Yuzu over again, and again, rubbing his bearded chin in thought.

“I might be able to handle it, but it’ll cost more than the usual fair. The place is made for horses, not dogs.” he says. His voice is gruff, but has a friendly tone.

“I can handle that. So long as they’re fed, watered, and given the chance to romp around in the yard.” Tine says.

Why don’t you bring your dogs around towards the gate then, and we’ll see what kind of arrangement we can work out.” he says.

* * *

 

Tine has shed her leather armor and cloak, wearing now just a short sleeve tunic, pants, a leather belt, and leather boots. The gentle traffic of the outer city gives way to the thick, busy bustle of the inner city as Tine makes her way into the market district. She can hear a thousand voices at once, and at the same time, she can’t understand a single one. Hylians, sheikah, gerudo, zoras, gorons, all races of people move around her, never in sight for more than a second in the thick crowd.

Just like the sounds, the smells in the air are thick and mixed into such a varied combination that no single scent can be picked out, but it’s distinguished enough for Tine to know it smells good. She can see stall after stall reaching along the edges of the street into the distance, each with steam and smoke rising from them into the atmosphere. As she walks along with the pace of the crowd, she spots a guard.

“Excuse me, sir!” She shouts over the crowd. He keeps walking, heading back the way Tine came as he passes her.

“Excuse me, guard!” She shouts again, putting one hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He doesn’t even turn his head, but instead shoots up one free hand, peels her hand off him, and continues walking, this time much more briskly. The crowd forms in between the gap, and he’s gone. Tine scoffs for a moment, staring and standing still, but the crowd begins pushing and bumping into her, and she starts walking further up the street again to meet the flow of the traffic. Walking foward again, she notices another guard, walking in her general direction.

“Excuse me, guard! You there!” she shouts even louder this time, waving one hand in the air, and pointing with the other. He turns his head just slightly in her direction, then back to where he was walking, in less than a second, and his walking speeds up.

“Hey, I need dire--” she shouts, putting a hand on his shoulder as he passes her. Before she can even finish speaking, he aggressively pulls her hand off his shoulder by the wrist, and with his other hand, strikes her square in the chest, sending her flying to the ground. She hears a shrill “Hey, watch it!” as her head and shoulders hits a passer by on the way down, but she is quickly gone, as is the guard. The rest of the crowd pays no mind, walking around her. Tine has taken worse hits before, but she is taken completely off guard, and the slam into the hard cobblestone has knocked the breath out of her lungs.

She lays here for a few, long seconds, trying to catch her breath and take in what just happened. A few passers by step on her arm fins as they step around her, not paying her any mind. Then, someone splits through the crowd, and stops right in front of her. There is a thin zora man, with blue skin, wearing ornate, traditional armor, and not much else. In the center of his chest and shoulder plate, is the symbol of the zoras, and the goddess Nayru. He kneels down, and offers her a hand. Tine takes his hand without a second thought, and he pulls her up onto her feet again.

“Are you okay?” he asks, helping her dust off her back.

“I think so. Hips and shoulders are a bit sore, but I don’t think I broke anything.” Tine says. The crowd is bumping into the two of them, standing still, but the man lets the crowd move around him, rather than moving with the flow of the crowd. Tine finds herself being pushed closer to him by the people shoving past her.

“Who assaulted you?” he asks.

“One of the guards. I was trying to ask him for directions and every single one ignored me.” she says.

“Hylian, or zora?” he asks.

“Hylian.” she says. “Are there zoras on the guard?” she asks.

“You’re new here. Come, I’ll explain some things, but we should get out of the street.” he says. He takes her gently by the hand, and begins walking with the flow of the crowd again. Tine follows behind him, trying to keep pace with his long legs, until he pulls her aside into a building on the side of the street.

As the door closes behind her, he lets go of her hand, and the thick wooden door shuts out the loud sound of the city outside, giving way to the relatively calm bustle of a small cafe. She immediately notices the inside of this cafe is different from the crowd outside: it’s almost entirely zoras. Behind the bar-style counter against the right wall, a zora woman with a wide and round head, in hylian clothes and an apron, is pouring hot tea into tall, ceramic cups, arranged together on a platter. Towards the back wall, is another counter, with another zora woman wearing the same clothes, stirring a large, metal pot on the stove top. All the seating and tables are made with solid stone, worn and smooth on the top. In the far corner, a group of six young zora women are sitting around one of the round tables, chatting quietly. Nearest to the entrance, is a large goron man, sipping hot spring water from an ornate jar. At the back counter, waiting, is a hylian man, with brown hair and pale skin.

“This is Cafe Sapphire. It’s mainly marketed towards zoras, but technically anybody is allowed in. Only business like this in the hylian side of town.” he says.

“Oh, the hylian... side.” Tine says, her forehead slightly furrowed as she looks around. The barista catches her eye as she turns in their direction and waves, before picking up the large round platter full of tea cups.

“Good afternoon, Laseel.” he says. She smiles at him, and whips around the counter, toward the table of young women in the corner. He walks up to a small table, against the left wall, with two stones seats, and gestures Tine to come along before he sits down. She takes a seat across from him, and leans forward onto the table, gazing to her right around the cafe rather than meeting his eyes.

“Don’t worry about the tab, I’ve got it covered. You hungry?” he asks.

“A little, but I can cover my own, don’t worry about it.” she says, without looking back.

“No no, I insist.” he says.

“Not to be difficult, but why?” she asks, turning to him and meeting his eyes. “We haven’t even exchanged names.”

“I’m a part of the Zora Community Guard. We’re held accountable by the laws and governments of the zora clans in the bay, but we’re made up of the city dwelling zoras.” he says. Tine’s gaze drifts off to looking around the cafe again. “It’s our jobs to keep the zora population of the city safe, and to help foster a sense of communal unity and strength, in the face of adversity. Part of that, is looking after and giving a warm welcome to any zora in the city, no matter why they’re here, or for how long.” he finishes.

“I see. So this is business, then?” she asks, with a tone of genuine curiosity.

“Yes, I suppose, but that doesn’t mean it has to be uptight or formal. I’m Guardsman Rani Jato. But just call me Rani. Most everyone whose zora in this part of town knows me.” he says.

“I’m Tine. Good to meet you.” she says, turning towards him again, and reaching out to shake his hands. He takes a second to pull his hand out from resting on his lap, but gives her a hardy shake.

Just as their handshake ends, the barista Laseel comes up to them, hands clasped together in front.

“Good afternoon, Rani. Whose this new face?” she asks, staring at Tine. Her whole expression, from the wideness of her eyes to the bounce in her step, is incredibly friendly and bubbly. Tine cracks just the tiniest bit of a smile in the corner of her mouth just watching her.

“This is Tine. We only just met, brought her in because she had a run in with one of the hylian guardsmen just outside before any of our guards caught wind of her coming into town.” Rani says.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” she says, looking down at her with puppy dog eyes, and bringing her clasped hands up to her left cheek.

“It’s ok. I’m an adventurer, I’ve taken worse hits. It was just unexpected is all.” Tine says, with an upbeat, sing song quality to her voice. Something about how upbeat Laseel was made Tine want keep her from worrying too much about anything. Rani opened his mouth to speak, but Laseel cut him off.

“He hit you!? Those damn guardsman! They think they can do anything they want to us!” she shouted, unclasping her hands and balling them into fists down at her sides. Tine was amazed by how quickly she could switch gears emotionally.

“Yeah, I was trying to ask him for directions, and I put my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Guess that’s a social taboo, because he knocked my hide to the ground.” Tine said, looking back at Rani and shrugging.

“Well, you see that guard again, you point him out to me.” Rani began, gesturing to himself with his thumb. “As common as the behavior is, it’s still illegal. If the bay zoras complain to the folks up at the castle, he’ll be fired. Nobody’s going to put out their neck for one guy and risk another few years of lengthy debates clogging up the local politics.” Rani says.

“Nobody’s going to put out their neck for the zoras and make it stop either, though. You see that guard again, point him out to me, and I’ll knock his ass to the floor faster than he can say half-fish.” Laseel said, punching one hand into the palm of the other with her brow furrowed.

“Half-fish?” Tine exclaimed “Are the hylians here really that racist towards zoras?”. Rani put up one hand before Laseel, visibly fuming, could go off again.

“There’s a lot of history here, and a lot of contempt between the hylians and the zoras in Ruto. I’ll explain everything you need to know, but first lets get some food and drink, shall we?” Rani says, looking up at Laseel and smiling warmly. Her expression immediately switched gears again, back to bubbly, with a warm grin and smiling eyes.

“Yes, of course! What can I get you two today?” she asked.

“I’ll have my usual, ginger and lemon tea with two spoons of sugar. And two bowls of today’s soup, one for both of us.” he says. “What’ll you have for a drink, Tine?”

“Oh, um, do you serve hot spring water? Because i’d love a jar of that.” she says.

“Hot spring water? Interesting choice. Usually only the gorons order that. No problem though, we just got more in this morning.” Laseel says, bouncing her weight from foot to foot, back and forth as she spoke. “Will that be all?”

“For me, yes.” Tine says, looking up at Rani.

“Me as well. Thank you so much, darling.” Rani said, looking up at Laseel. She giggled, and did a sweeping, graceful dance across the cafe back over to behind her counter. “Atu! Two soups for four!” she shouts as she reaches under the counter. The other zora woman working nods.

“Adorable, isn’t she?” Rani says in a low sigh, watching Laseel work.

“Very cute. Is she your girlfriend? Tine half-whispers back.

“No. Why, you think she’s into me?” he whispers back, leaning in towards Tine whose propping her head up with her hand, with her elbow on the table, watching Laseel work.

“Not sure. Was paying more attention to whether she’s into me.” Tine whispers back, with a sassy grin, side-eyeing Rani. He straightens up, blinks for a second or two with genuine confusion, then laughs.

“Aaaah, now I see why you want to pay for your own lunch.” he says, leaning forward again. “Don’t worry, my eyes are set elsewhere romantically.” he finishes. Tine smiles, and nods.

“But don’t go whisking her away on a steed with your rugged charm, alright?” he adds quickly, in a low voice again.

“It’s a shame to give up on her so early” Tine says “but you have my word.” 


End file.
